Esclarecimiento de ensueño
by Carupin
Summary: Freddie tiene un sueño que lo ayuda a darse cuenta de lo que podría perder si no actua rápido. *Seddie*  Post-iOMG


Quedé pasmado.  
>Aún sin poder creer que mi némesis me hubiese besado.<br>La oí musitar una disculpa y apenas fui capaz de responder un escueto "esta bien".

Si bien la distancia que mantenía con Sam hasta hace poco era escasa, gradualmente esa distancia se acrecentó hasta que cuando me di cuenta, ella ya no se encontraba en el lugar.  
>Había sido algo incómodo. No me lo habría esperado. Jamás.<br>No es como si no hubiese ocurrido nunca… pero el contexto había sido totalmente diferente.

Me llevé las manos a los labios y aún podía sentir el dulce roce de los labios de Sam en ellos. Agité la cabeza, tratando de volver a la realidad porque nada de esa situación parecía real.  
>Pero entonces miré hacia dónde había estado sentada ella y vi la prueba de que lo que había pasado no era parte de un muy retorcido delirio, la botella estaba ahí, dónde ella la había dejado justo antes de levantarse.<br>¿Qué pasaría ahora?  
>Yo estaba enamorado de Carly… desde siempre y ella lo sabía. Siempre me molestó por eso y me decía que mi amor no sería correspondido.<p>

Me hubiese gustado aclarar las cosas con ella, que me dijera algo, no que se fuera de esa manera. Pero conociéndola como la conocía, aunque la escuela estuviera ya cerrada, ella encontraría la forma de salir y si ella no quería ser encontrada no habría forma de localizarla.

Recordé como la sentí vulnerable frente a mí y me hubiese gustado haber reaccionado y haberla reconfortado… porque antes que cualquier cosa, ella era mi amiga.

Sin hacer más caso a mis pensamientos decidí que era mejor volver con mis compañeros. Aunque aún me sentía un poco conmocionado, decidí volver y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado… Después de todo, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer...

Volví con Brad a afinar los detalles del proyecto, pero me fue imposible poder concentrarme nada más que en lo que había acontecido un poco antes.  
>A lo único que aspiraba era que todo terminara luego para poder irme a casa, tomar un baño y un largo descanso.<p>

Sam no me habló el día siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese. Me sentía preocupado y por qué no decirlo…un poco culpable.  
>Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sentirse rechazado. Sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo diario de Carly, por lo que en alguna parte del proceso me dejó de doler y se me había olvidado cómo se sentía.<p>

Y a Carly... La había visto en la escuela, y habíamos intercambiado unas palabras pero sentía algo hostil el ambiente cuando me encontraba a su alrededor ¿Sabría Carly qué pasaba con Sam?  
>De todas formas ellas habían discutido, quizás aún estaban molestas la una con la otra.<p>

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando de pronto vi a Sam, y tenía que admitir, muy a mi pesar, que la extrañaba... Muy a su manera ella se hacia querer…  
>Pero ahí estaba, como si nada hubiese pasado, riendo junto a unos chicos que tenían mala fama y que los reconocía por ser sus compañeros de fechorías.<br>Sabía que ella se había percatado de mi presencia, porque nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella retiró la mirada antes de que pudiera percibir algo en ellos. Me hubiese gustado que no retirara la vista tan pronto, para ver a qué me debía atener... Pero no lo logré. No conseguí ninguna otra mirada de sus ojos azules.

Brad me caía bien y no era malo tener un amigo de mi mismo género, para variar. No obstante los últimos días me había estado atosigando con preguntas sobre Sam.  
>Y aquello no me agradaba.<br>No me gusta hablar de mi amiga porque me sentía de alguna manera traicionándola y mi lealtad era con ella.

Recordé esos días previos a la declaración de Sam…  
>Habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos, y había sido muy agradable conocer el lado de Samantha Puckett que no conocía.<br>Ella había sido linda y considerada todo el tiempo, no hubo golpes y muy pocos insultos. Por no decir ninguno.  
>¿Cómo iba a imaginar yo que todo esa conducta era porque Sam estuviera enamorada? Y no de Brad, sino de mi mismo, precisamente.<br>Su comportamiento había sido extraño, sin lugar a dudas.  
>No lo había analizado, pero verla actuar de esa forma tan afable, con un sujeto recién llegado de alguna manera igual me molestó.<br>¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse el respeto de Sam?  
>Además de hacer esos dulces…<br>Yo también podía hacerlos… si me lo propusiera…

No tenía caso seguir pensado en eso y me sentía cansado. Sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto, me quedó dormido.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy inquietante…todas las situaciones que vivía me parecían un _Déjà vu_…

_Estaba de vuelta en la escuela, en el encierro y cada momento parecía que ya había tenido cabida con anterioridad.  
>Sabía qué era lo que dirían las personas, las cosas que pasarían…<br>Todo ocurría del mismo modo que yo sabía que acontecerían…  
>Excepto por algo.<br>Cuando volvió a ocurrir toda la situación con Sam, si todo había sido igual, lo que vendría a continuación no debería ser diferente tampoco.  
>Miré a Sam y ella me veía con una sonrisa como si lo que yo acababa de decirle sobre enfrentar sus sentimientos fuera la verdad que siempre esperó oír, e inconscientemente cerré los ojos esperando lo que vendría a continuación. Se acercó a mi, si, y me dio un beso… pero en la mejilla. Aún cuando yo estaba preparándome para sentir sus labios en los míos una vez más.<br>Pero eso nunca pasó… y pude percibir un dejo de decepción.  
>Ella corrió hacía la escuela.<br>Yo me quedé parado pensando en qué era lo que acababa de acontecer.  
>Había esperado que ella me besara.<br>Todo había sido igual. Todo. Excepto eso._

_Resolví que no podía quedarme parado ahí afuera como si fuera un tonto y seguí el rastro de Sam.  
>Apenas al pasar por la puerta vi a Carly que tampoco entendía nada y juntos secundamos a Sam, sin siquiera ponernos de acuerdo o decir algo al respecto.<br>Ella parecía buscar algo, pero yo no sospechaba qué hasta que descubrí que no era un algo sino un __alguien…__ Brad…  
>Ella al verlo sonrió, se le acercó y simplemente lo besó, y al notar que era correspondida, el beso se profundizó . Terminaron ambos abrazados y muy juntos.<br>Carly sonreía y yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de ellos besándose.  
><em>

_De pronto me sentí un poco contrariado.  
>Sentía en mi interior que eso no era lo debía estar pasando.<br>Sam no tendría que haber besado a Brad… Sam tendría que haberme besado a mí…  
>No me gustó la idea de ellos juntos, no parecía que fuera natural.<em>

_Carly apenas se podía contener para evitar empezar a vitorearlos… y yo apenas podía reprimir las ganas de ir hacia ellos, cargar a Sam sobre mi hombro y apartarla de él…_

Los días pasaban y Sam y Brad ahora eran oficialmente la nueva flamante pareja de la escuela.  
>Ella se veía tan feliz y radiante que me era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima… se veía deslumbrante.<br>Brad seguía siendo el mismo chico agradable de siempre pero a mi cada día me costaba más tolerar su presencia. No lo quería cerca de nosotros. Él había llegado para interrumpir algo que funcionaba bien. Para separarnos.  
>Quería que fuese todo como antes, solo Carly, Sam y yo...<p>

_Ellos no se besaban delante de nosotros, pero si tenían otros gestos como caminar de la mano, miradas intensas, sonrisas absurdas o bromas internas. Para mi eran irritantes todas esas pequeñas muestras de afecto. Me sacaban de quicio.  
>Algo estaba mal con esos sentimientos que surgían repentinamente en mí, cada vez que los veía juntos.<br>Nunca me sentí así de agresivo hacia algún novio de Carly, nunca quise agredir a ninguno.  
>Ninguno me exasperó como lo hacía Brad…<em>

_Estábamos en el estudio ensayando para la nueva transmisión de iCarly cuando Sam nos dijo que le había dado sed y con una mirada cómplice le dijo a su novio que la acompañara. Rodé los ojos, no entendía por qué necesitaba compañía para ir a buscar algún refresco… ni que se fuera a perder en el camino.  
>Eso había sucedido ya hacía un rato.<br>Carly me mandó a buscar a la parejita que se estaba tardando demasiado y bajé silenciosamente.  
>Y nunca un golpe me dolió tanto como ver que se besaban de esa forma tan apasionada… Verlo a él tocando la piel de su espalda, por debajo de la ropa, de una forma tan íntima, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, fue peor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.<em>

_Jamás me sentí más solo y herido que en ese momento.  
>No podía asimilarlo.<br>Sam no debería dejar que nadie la tocara así. No correspondía.  
>No quería seguir viéndolos y decidí buscar un refugio lejos de ellos.<em>

_Salí del departamento de Carly dando un portazo.  
>No me importaba que se dieran cuenta, quizás así dejaban de besarse y se separaban…<br>Fue cuando pensé en que quería que se detuvieran que me di cuenta de que me moría de celos por ella…  
>No concebía la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos, de que ella fueran feliz con alguien más y me negaba a aceptarlo aún cuando ya era un hecho evidente.<em>

_Me hubiese gustado que fueran mis manos y no las suyas las que conocieran el calor y la suavidad de su piel.  
>Tenía que admitir por fin que yo… la quería para mí.<em>

_Sam no parecía darse por aludida de lo que yo sentía por ella…_

Los insultos, las bromas y los golpes cesaron. Ya no compartíamos todo ese tiempo juntos… Ya nada era igual.  
>Él hacía que Sam de alguna manera no fuera ella…<p>

_Añoraba su compañía tanto como se anhela un vaso de agua cuando se está sediento._

_Un día estábamos viendo televisión Sam y yo. Carly había ido a buscar su celular a la habitación y por algún motivo, que además poco me importaba, Brad no había podido ir.  
>Yo estaba contento de que fuera así, estábamos sólo los tres, como antes.<br>Ella se reía y yo no podía dejar de observarla, ni siquiera sabía de qué se reía. Y yo no contuve el impulso cuando ella se volteó para comentar conmigo el programa, de besarla.  
>Habían transcurrido escasos cinco segundos cuando ella me empujó, se levantó del sofá y me miró horrorizada.<br>Apenas fui capaz de murmurar un "discúlpame" cuando Carly llegó justo en ese tenso momento y yo aproveché esa distracción para irme de ahí. No quería oír lo que Sam pudiera decirme, no podría soportar su rechazo….  
>Había cometido un error al actuar de esa forma impetuosa…<br>Su mirada de horror me confirmó lo que yo ya sospechaba. Yo no era correspondido. Nunca la había tenido y sin embargo sentía como si la hubiese perdido…  
>Era tan grande la sensación de vacío que me juré a mi mismo en ese momento hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para nunca volver a sentirme de esa forma.<br>Yo no quería ver a Sam con Brad. Ni con ningún otro._

Desperté exaltado y miré hacía todos lados.  
>Comprendí rápidamente que todo había sido un sueño. Un muy mal sueño. Me sentí agradecido por eso.<br>Pero todo lo que había sentido en ese sueño ahora me tenía angustiado.  
>Percibí mis mejillas humedas y noté de que había llorado mientras dormía…<br>¡Qué había hecho! ¡Había rechazado a Sam!  
>Si bien no con palabras los hechos demuestran muchas más cosas.<br>Quizás cuanto tiempo le había tomado a ella aceptar sus sentimientos hacia mí… y yo actué como si no me importara, escudándome en mis supuestos sentimientos hacia Carly sólo porque es más fácil amarla a ella… aún cuando no había nada mas ajeno a la realidad.  
>Necesitaba verla, pedirle disculpas por haber sido un estúpido.<p>

Era sábado por lo que no vería a Sam el día de hoy en la escuela.  
>Por el comportamiento demostrado esta semana, ella no respondería a mis llamados.<br>Ahora que sabía lo que se sentía no tenerla estaba determinado a cumplir lo que ese sueño me había ayudado a descubrir. _Que la quiero._

Afortunadamente Sam aunque tiene reacciones inesperadas también tiene costumbres muy arraigadas cuando se trata de comer. Y ella no pasa un día sin un Groovy Smothie.

Ella ya había hecho lo más difícil. Ahora era mi turno. Tenía que reivindicarme.  
>Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero yo sé cuán orgullosa es ella.<br>Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde…

Me fui a la mesa más escondida de Groovy Smothies y decidí esperarla cuanto fuera necesario. Yo sabía que en algún momento ella aparecería. Era parte de un ritual.  
>T-Bo intentó venderme una de sus rarezas empaladas hasta que notó que yo no estaba de humor para tolerar su insistencia.<br>Una hora y cuarenta y cuatro minutos después de que yo había llegado... la vi…  
>¿Cómo había sido tan inconsciente para no notar como se me aceleraba el corazón cuando ella estaba cerca?<br>Comencé a ponerme nervioso al saber que estaba tan cerca de mi.

Sam pidió su smothie y se sentó con una posición que pude definir como de aburrimiento, hasta que noté que su expresión seria cambió por una que parecía de alegría.  
>Miré hacia dónde ella dirigía su atención y una sensación de frío y de disgusto me recorrió entero.<br>Brad apareció por la puerta.  
>¿Por qué tenía que ser justo <em>él?<br>_  
>Él se acercó hacia dónde ella estaba y se saludaron de una manera muy cordial.<br>Contemplé la escena y recordé la expresión que un día Sam usó para referirse a ese corto periodo que Carly y yo fuimos novios... verlos juntos de verdad me hacía querer vomitar sangre.  
>Estando ahí, tenía todo en mis manos para evitar que ellos tuvieran una cita. Y lo haría.<p>

_- Hola chicos_. ¡_Qué bueno verlos por acá!_

Me senté con ellos, tratando de parecer muy casual, pero mi tono de voz hasta a mi me pareció cínico. Se notaba que el ambiente era denso. Nadie hablaba, nadie se miraba. Hasta que Brad anunció que se marchaba.

_- Bueno los dejo…  
>- No te vayas. Es <em>Fredward_ quien se va._

La manera en que le dio énfasis a mi nombre sonó como si fuera en realidad el peor insulto que podía proporcionarme.

_- En realidad me tengo que ir  
>- Pero si llegaste hace poco…<br>- Tenía un compromiso previo y ya estoy retrasado… de todas formas fue bueno encontrarte… encontrarlos por estos lados.  
><em>  
>Yo noté como Sam trataba a toda costa evitar quedarse a solas conmigo. No la culpaba…<br>¡No había sido una cita! Sólo se habían encontrado.

El silencio reinaba entre nosotros.  
>Ella no me miraba a los ojos. Estaba avergonzada.<br>Sonreí. Era tan poco usual verla con pudor.

_- Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. Me voy de aquí  
>- No. Sam, espera…<br>- No, Benson. Me voy._

Dejé que se marchara, pero no la dejé llegar tan lejos.  
>Lo que yo quería era que saliera del lugar.<p>

_- Sam…  
>- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?<br>- ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Podemos hablar del beso?  
>- No vuelvas a mencionar eso. Nunca<br>- Pero…  
>- ¡Sólo olvida que paso!<br>- ¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo!_

Sam me miró desconcertada  
>Nunca pensé que ocuparía el adjetivo adorable en la misma oración en la que Sam fuera el sujeto. Pero ella se veía… adorable con ese sonrojo.<p>

_- Deberías. Escucha, ya me disculpé. No volverá a pasar. Fue sólo un impulso. ¿Nunca has tenido uno y te has arrepentido luego? Por favor no lo vuelvas a mencionar._  
><em>- Escúchame tú a mí. No te vuelvas a disculpar por haber tomado algo que te pertenece. A no ser que de verdad te arrepientas. Entonces seré yo el que lamente no volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos.<br>- ¿De qué estás hablando ñoño? Eso es lo más cursi que he oído en toda mi vida.  
>- Sam… ¿yo te gusto?<br>- ¡Qué tantas babosadas escupes!_

Pero Sam no me miraba a los ojos y por primera vez fui capaz de notar que Sam no decía la verdad. Ella es la mejor embustera que he conocido, sin embargo su mentira no me engañó un sólo segundo.

Una suave brisa nos rodeó e hizo que el tenue olor de Sam inundara mis sentidos al reconocer esa fragancia…

Sentí que algo grande me invadió en ese momento al estar tan cerca de ella… fue como un choque… pero de entendimiento. Ahora parecía tan evidente… ¡La dueña de ese aroma siempre fue Sam! Ella era la que continuamente provocaba que mi corazón se alterara y que sintiera esas sensaciones agudas en mi estomago… nunca fue Carly.

_ - ¿Podrías quitar esa cara boba? Estás asustándome.  
>- ¿Te asustaría que te besara?<br>- Como si te atrevieras a hacerlo._

Apenas terminó de decirlo me adueñé de sus labios…  
>Me pareció que eso había sido un reto... y a mi me gustan los desafíos.<p>

La misma sensación que sentí cuando ella me besó se apoderó de mí.  
>Pero cuando ella se alejó y vi la expresión de su rostro, que no me pareció nada conforme, hizo que aterrizara de esa situación de ensueño.<br>Sobretodo cuando recalcó su molestia con una certera bofetada.

_ - ¡Sam! ¿Por qué? Yo creí que tu…  
>- Por haberte tardado tanto.<em>

Entonces la vi sonreír y supe que todo estaría bien.  
>Ella me había disculpado y ahora todo sería como tenía que ser…<p>

Aún me quedaba algo dando vueltas... ¿Por qué ella había sido tan amable con Brad? ¿Existía una posibilidad de que a ella le gustara?

_ - Sam..._  
><em> - ¿Qué?<em>  
><em> - ¿Te gusta Brad?<em>  
><em> - ¿Es en serio esa pregunta?<em>  
><em> - Conmigo nunca fuiste asi de amable...<em>  
><em> - ¿Celoso?<em>

Tenía que admitirlo, se lo debía.

_ - Si._  
><em> - Eso es divertido.<em>  
><em> - ¿Ah, si?<em>  
><em> - Si.<em>  
><em> - ¿Qué tiene de divertido?<em>  
><em> - Es que Brad es gay.<em>

Abrí mi boca por la sorpresa y ella ahora se burlaba de mi expresión.  
>Recordé ese sueño y lo angustiante que había sido, pero después sonreí al descubrir que afortunadamente nunca vería esas escenas del terror... porque yo no dejaría que nunca nadie la apartara de mí.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<br>Otro Post iOMG... hay decenas de ellos pero espero que éste no se les haya hecho repetitivo.  
>Cada día que pasa es un día menos para iLost my mind. Estoy ansiosa por la espera.<br>La verdad es que tenía este proyecto hace meses guardado y no sé, creí que no valía la pena otro post OMG más... pero después me dije... ya qué, lo quiero subir.  
>Ojalá les haya gustado.<br>Ah y respecto a Brad gay... es sólo una humorada...  
>Freddie merecía pasarlo mal un rato...<br>¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
